Talk:Scar
"Mate" of Zira? It isn't stated OFFICIALLY that Zira is Scar's mate. That's why at least, I put: "Assumed mate of Zira". Please people, don't put facts that aren't still stated by Disney. Thank you!. MsIsamisa 21:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it is. The links on her page. ::Pointless. Books aren't official here TP.Werebereus 20:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus *Common guys, The Lion Guard and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride never state that Zira was Scar's mate. They only referred to her as his most loyal follower. That's all ---- X9 The Android (talk) 16:02, August 20, 2019 (UTC) scar and hitler Is that section really neccasary? It has nothing to do with anything. I mean Simba has some relation to Jesus, but it's not there...TP 20:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC)TP :If you've read the Bible, you'd know that Simba is nothing like Jesus. But the makers of the film intended for Scar to be Hitler, so it's okay to include a section about it. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 20:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Meanings of Taka's name I noticed that there are several definitions of Taka's name listed in his info box. However, most of the definitions listed seem to be suffixes, not standalone words. Would it be overly pedantic to note that 8 out of the 10 definitions listed there are suffixes? (Also, the external link at the end of that section is broken - would this one do instead? http://www.kamusiproject.org/swahili/serve_files/browse/s/T/d0.htm) Akril 06:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :That new link would be great, thanks! And I'll clean up the name bit. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor Section The character infoboxes should have a VA section. They're voices are not trivial therefore should not be relegated to trivia informationWerebereus (talk) 19:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :There are separate sections for voice actors on the pages. For characters like Simba, who's been voiced by countless actors, the infobox would just get too long. --'Honeyfur' 03:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: I mean for the main, original actors. The others can stay in the VA section, but the originals don't deserve to relegated down there.Werebereus (talk) 15:41, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Taka as Lion Guard Do you guys think Taka may have been a Lion Guard leader once? Since it's a long-running (so unbroken) tradition? Would explain why he's still a part of the pride despite being such an obvious threat (openly threatening the king and disrespecting simba/mufasa, likely disliked by the pride). Traditions die hard. This is veering into theory territory, so I wanted some thoughts firstWerebereus (talk) 19:47, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, Werebereus, long time no see. This speculation would be better for a forum post than posting this on a talk page. However, based on the press releases so far, it has been confirmed that Kion is the one who is forming the group. So, it's likely the Lion Guard is something newly created. We'll probably know more about the group when the series airs. Chris14 (talk) 20:32, 12 August 2015 (UTC) ::Long time, indeed. But No, it says Kion defies tradition by constructing the group out of other creatures that '''aren't' Lion'' which implies the group has been around for a while, just with different individuals. Traditions are not "newly created". Just hear me out though -- what if Scar and the outsiders WERE the old lion guard? They would be out in the field, as this job is clearly field work, and it would beautifully explain why they weren't present during the final fight.Werebereus (talk) 05:03, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, so that's what you mean? That makes sense since in the recently released clip, Kion roared alongside the spirits of the elders (most likely the deceased former members of the Lion Guard). Again, it's best to wait for the series to confirm this rather than speculate. Chris14 (talk) 19:26, 13 August 2015 (UTC) ::::Elder guards? Huh, when I saw that I first thought "The Great Kings of the Past".Werebereus (talk) 22:14, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, Werebereus, you guessed correctly. Lion Guard executive producer Ford Riley confirmed at the Disney D23 Expo that Scar was a Lion Guard who carried the "Roar of the Elders" power, but he lost the power because he used it for evil. And yes, the ancestors seem to be referred to as "elders" hence the term "Roar of the Elders". Chris14 (talk) 18:28, 17 August 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well, well would you look at that? Wonder who he ran with.Werebereus (talk) 03:29, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I think they might make a live action movie about him and of how he got a scar in his face. Past tense Why not use past tense? Scar is dead. -- TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:40, August 17, 2017 (UTC) : Because, like Mufasa, Scar's spirit lives on, as shown in The Lion Guard. Ggctuk (talk) 11:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) The Lion Guard Is there a particular reason we are reverting anything to do with the new season of The Lion Guard? As far as I can tell, there is no reason to do so. Ggctuk (talk) 18:40, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Do you mean Anthone795's recent edits? If so, I reverted them because they were plagiarized from the TLG Wiki. As for summaries from the two most recent episodes, they will be added shortly. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Sisi ni sawa!]]�� 19:15, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Great Lion of the Past? I made a new category for the Great Lions of the Past, and I was unsure as to whether I should add Scar or not. The Lion Guard seems to imply that Scar is an evil lion of the past, so should he be included in the category? --'Honeyfur' 18:28, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :I personally would agree to put him in that category. He is a Great Lion after all, just an evil one. XD ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 22:34, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Category Should we add destroyed as a category for Scar?Hulk10 (talk) 22:07, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :No, as he is deceased and would be the only character in the category. --'Honeyfur' 22:15, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah he is already deceased but his spirits physical manifestation was destroyed wasn't it?Hulk10 (talk) 22:18, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. From "Battle in the Pride Lands", I gathered that Scar was not destroyed but merely sent back to wherever it is the Great Lions of the Past reside. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 22:37, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :: :: I thought that too but the other users won't allow such a thing on the wiki.Hulk10 (talk) 22:39, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ::: Scar wasn't banished. He was destroyed for good and he will not be coming back anymore. He explicitly said in the episode that if Kion used the Roar of the Elders to destroy him, he would cease to exist, be no more. So he is completely dead as a doornail ---- X9 The Android (talk) 16:02, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: But he was lying about the Roar of the Elders. Hulk10 (talk) 20:40, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::That is a fan theory. As far as the show has indicated, Scar is gone. Until there is some evidence to the contrary, the articles will reflect this. --'Honeyfur' 20:54, August 20, 2019 (UTC) I'm not saying he isn't done for good. I just disagree with the use of the word destruction when banished describes it better since he was already dead.Hulk10 (talk) 23:50, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :"Banished" implies that Scar is still alive, which is a fan theory. As far as the show is concerned, Scar is gone for good. Thus, "destroyed" is a more appropriate word. --'Honeyfur' 23:51, August 21, 2019 (UTC) But he wasn't alive in the show. He was a spirit like Mufasa. And the Roar of the Elders itself didn't defeat him. But it doesn't matter does it? He has been defeated.Hulk10 (talk) 00:02, August 22, 2019 (UTC)